


Car Keys

by treesaretall



Series: Saphael mini fics [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But finds a way out, Driving, First time driving for Raphael, Fluff, He is bad, Kissing, M/M, Raphael messes up, Simon gets mad, Then They Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! Stop! Dammit Raph! I told you! Left is brake and right is gas!”<br/>or<br/>It’s night time and Simon’s trying to teach Raphael how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Car Radio from Twenty one Pilots and then decided to write about Saphael Driving...
> 
> Saphael may be a little bit ooc.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“You have to put your seatbelt on.” Repeated Simon for the third time.

“I don’t need it,” simply answered Raphael. “I can’t die from a little crash.”

“It’s not only about that Raph! You need it for two main reasons; firstly, if you don’t wear it the police will stop you, you don’t have a driver’s licence so we really don’t want to get caught _and_ this annoying beeping sound will never stop until you fasten your belt. So please, just put it on.” He pleaded.

“Fine. But I’m doing it only because the noise is driving me crazy.”

Finally, Raphael did what Simon asked him.

“Okay, now what?” Asked Raphael

“Um, now you have to simply move the gear from Parking to Drive.

No, Raph I said Drive, that’s an R, we don’t want to go in Reverse.

No! D Raph! Go to the letter D!”

Maybe it’s not the best the best idea Simon ever had. He never has been patient, so trying to show a vampire how to drive surely wasn’t going to end up well.

When Raphael placed the gear to the right spot Simon told him that now all he had to do was drive right ahead.

“Do you remember which pedal does what?” Questioned Simon. He did tell Raph all of that in the Hotel but he’s pretty sure he wasn’t even listening.

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yes I do.”

Simon made sure that he had his seatbelt on, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Raphael with a car… Oh wait, he didn’t. 

He was really starting to regret doing this.

He turned his attention back to Raphael to see what he was doing.

Raphael’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was mumbling about something.

“Uh, Raph… What are you waiting for? You can go.”

“Can’t you wait a minute? I’ll go when I’ll want to”

Simon’s eyes widened. He was going to retort right back when suddenly Raphael smashed his feet against the speed pedal and he was thrown against the back of the seat.

“Holy Fuck Raphael! What are you doing! Stop! You’re going way to fast!”

For the first time ever Raphael looked _a little bit panicked._

“I don’t know which thing to press on to stop!” Almost yelled Raphael while pressing on everything his feet could find.

Simon’s body almost hit the front of the car before the seat belt blocked and he was thrown once again against the seat.

“No! Stop! Dammit Raph! I told you! Left is brake and right is gas!” Screamed Simon.

“Oh.”

Fucking finally the car stopped.

When it did, Simon jumped out of the car and closed the door.

He had forgotten for a minute that he was a vampire. He seriously thought that he was going to die.

“I’m so sorry Simon,” says Raphael as he pulled the key from the ignition and threw it on the passenger’s seat before getting out of the car.

“No, Raph! Don’t close the doo-”

It was too late; he had slammed the door shut.

“What’s wrong? You closed the door too.”

“Oh my gosh. I can’t. How can you be so… Come on Raphael! I told you all about this at the Hotel!”

“Hey…  Babe, I’m sorry I wasn-”

“Listening? Yeah, I now that now. You just locked us out of the car!”

“And?”

“And?! And!! Raph! We are stuck in the middle of a deserted road! I brought the car here, because I knew that no one would come on this street. How will we get home?”

“Vampire Speed.”

“I can’t. You know it makes me to much thirsty… I’m still a ‘fledging’ like you and the clan says.”

“We could break the window?”

“No.”

“But, “

“No.”

“Okay, then you can call your _angel_ friends, I’m sure they will find a way to get us to the hotel before the sun gets out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Simon gets his phone out of his pocket, “Good idea. I haven’t thought about that.”

Simon texted Clary, explaining her the situation and asking for her help before putting his phone back to it’s place.

“So what do we do now?” Asked Simon, looking around the dark road.

“Well… We could make out?” Said Raphael with a huge smirk.

 “Woah, another good idea,” answered Simon, now smirking too.

Raphael got closer to him and pressed his lips against Simon’s.

“This isn’t so bad after all” mumbled Raphael when he leaned back, “maybe we should do this again tomorrow or next week.”

“Oh hell no, I’m never letting you drive again.”

Before Raphael could talk, Simon placed one of his hand at the back of his neck and pushed him closer.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Raphael happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any faults please tell me, I'll correct them as soon as possible. 
> 
> And if you guys have any prompts please tell me. I'm not the best writter out there but it's fun and I'd like to write more about Saphael <3 (please no smut though, I don't think I can write smut *-* ... yet) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and/or the kudos.


End file.
